Kobeni in Lordran
by CrazyYanmega
Summary: One ordinary spring day, Kobeni Yonomori is walking to school as she usually does, when she suddenly hears a voice in her head. Before she knows it, she finds herself in a world that is not her own. Now she must try to save the world of Dark Souls and find her way home before she ends up hollowed.
1. Japan

_A/N: This fanfic was bought about by idle daydreaming. I was thinking of how different characters from different franchises would handle the Dark Souls universe, when I realized that Kobeni Yonomori from Engaged to the Unidentified had a backstory that blended perfectly with the plot of Dark Souls. Enjoy!_

It was a cold spring morning in Japan. Kobeni yawned as she walked to school with Hakuya and Mashiro. Hakuya made a concerned face.

"Kobeni. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kobeni muttered sleepily. "I was up late trying to finish that report that's due tomorrow..."

"Will you be okay in P.E. like this?" Mashiro piped up as the sky began to darken.

"I'm never okay in P.E.," the red-haired girl mumbled. "What about you, Mashiro? Is your report doing okay?"

"What?" Mashiro started. "Oh, right! Um. Yaaawn, that report sure is tough," Mashiro said with an exaggerated stretch.

"You 'did a little thing,' didn't you?" Mashiro chuckled sheepishly.

"Yes, but only good enough to pass!" Mashiro added. The tiny girl looked up as thunder rumbled. "Looks like a storm is coming. I though the forcast said it was going to be clear today."

"It was sunny a second ago," Kobeni replied. "We'd better hurry up so we don't get soaked." The Mitsumine siblings nodded, and the three of them began to pick up the pace.

THE PATH OF FIRE, OR THE PATH OF DARK. WHICH WILL YOU CHOOSE?

"Probably fire. Wait, what?" Kobeni began to look around in confusion. The trio stopped.

"Kobeni. Is something wrong?" Hakuya asked.

"I don't know. I heard a voice I didn't recognize, saying something about fire and darkness, and to choose between them."

"I didn't hear a thing," Mashiro said.

"Neither did I," Hakuya said. Suddenly his eyes widened, and he lept towards Kobeni.

"Kobeni, look-" was all he got out when a bolt of lightning struck down and enveloped his fiance.

KOBENI YONOMORI. YOUR TALENTS AND ABILITIES ARE NEEDED.

"Talents? Abilities?" Kobeni looked around, but could see nothing but pitch black darkness. "What for?"

TO SAVE A WORLD IN PERIL.

"Save the WORLD?!" Kobeni exclamed in shock. "I think you have the wrong person! All I'm good at is housework and cooking!"

THERE IS NO MISTAKE. YOU ARE ONE WHO STRADDLES THE BORDER BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH.

"No, but..." Kobeni started, then stopped. "Are you talking about when Hakuya saved me?"

YES. NOW COME. THERE IS LITTLE TIME LEFT, SO REMEMBER WHAT I AM ABOUT TO SAY. RING THE TWO BELLS OF THE PARISH ABOVE, AND THE BLIGHTBOG BELOW. TRAVERSE THE SERPENT'S FORTRESS TO REACH THE LAND OF THE GODS, ANOR LONDO. NAVIGATE THE DARKROOT TO FIND THE COVENANT OF ARTORIAS. FROM THERE TRAVEL THE FLOODED CITY OF NEW LONDO. THAT IS WHERE YOU WILL MEET ME.

"Okay, but how do I even do that? And who _are_ you?"

I AM DARKSTALKER KAATHE, THE PRIMORDIAL SERPENT. AS TO YOUR LACK OF PHYSICAL PROWESS, MY WORLD WILL SEE TO THAT. FOR NOW, THOUGH, I RECOMMEND YOU START WITH MAGIC.

"I can't use magic!"

YOU WILL LEARN. NOW, I WILL GUIDE YOU WHEN I CAN, BUT MY LINK WITH YOU WILL BREAK FROM TIME TO TIME. SEEK OUT SOLAIRE OF ASTORA, AND HE WILL ASSIST YOU. Kobeni felt herself falling. GO FORTH, CHOSEN UNDEAD.

 _A/N: Chapter 2: Undead Asylum Part 1 is being released at the same time as Chapter 1. Future updates will be irregular at best, though I will try to release at least 1 chapter per month._

 _A/N 2: Due to a formatting error, I ended up with a wall of text when I published this. I have since corrected this error._


	2. Undead Asylum Part 1

_A/N: Here is where the story truely begins. A relatively ordinary girl in one of the harshest video game enviroments of all time. How will she cope? Read to find out._

Kobeni awoke with a start. _Was that just a dream?_ she thought as she looked around. Kobeni saw that she was in some kind of rotting jail cell, and she jumped with fright when she saw a large, diseased-looking rat scurry by.

"I guess not," Kobeni sighed. Suddenly she heard movement above her, and she looked up to see a knight staring down at her through a hole in the roof. "Um, hello. Could you help me get out of here?"

"You're not hollow, are you," the knight asked. "Why are you in here?"

"I really don't know," Kobeni responded. "Supposedly I'm here to save the world or something."

"Aren't we all," the knight chuckled. "Pleasure to meet you. I am Oscar of Astora."

"I'm Kobeni Yonomori. Um, are you related to Solaire of Astora? I'm supposed to find him." The knight laughed.

"Astora isn't a family name," Oscar explained. "It's a place. It's where I'm from."

"Oh," Kobeni said in disappointment. Oscar jumped down from his vantage point into the cell and fished a key out of his satchel.

"As it just so happens, I found the key to the cells here." The knight unlocked the cell door, which opened up with a rusty screech. He motioned for Kobeni to follow, so she got up from the dungeon bed.

As the pair walked down the hallway, Kobeni hid behind Oscar as she noticed a gaunt, red man clad only in a loincloth, clutching his head.

"Don't worry, that hollow won't hurt you," Oscar reassured his new charge as they moved past. "Others you encounter probably will attack you, though. So stay sharp."

"What's a hollow?"

"An undead that has been driven to insanity. If you die too many times, you too will turn hollow."

" _Die too many times?!_ " Kobeni was shocked. "As in I might die more than _once?!_ "

"Yes. As an undead, you will reconstitute at the last bonfire you rested at. Speaking of bonfires, there's one now." They came up to a clearing. As Kobeni gulped down fresh air, she noticed a sword in the center of the clearing, embedded in a pile of snow-white ashes. "Now, I want you to kindle the bonfire so that it can be used."

"How do I do that?"

"Hold out a hand and close your eyes." Kobeni did as she was told. "Now picture a flame in your mind. When you've done that, push the image from your mind down your arm and into the bonfire." For about five seconds, nothing happened. Then a few sparks flew up, and the bonfire was lit. Kobeni stared at her hand in shock and amazement. Oscar chuckled as he sat down. "You act like this is your first time experiencing magic."

"It _is_ my first time experiencing magic!" Kobeni exclaimed. Now it was Oscar's turn to be shocked.

"But how? Magic is everywhere in the world." Kobeni shook her head.

"Not where I'm from. Well," she amended, "I suppose Hakuya and Mashiro can sort of use magic. But they aren't human. And I've never really seen them do it."

"And who are Hakuya and Mashiro?" Oscar asked. Kobeni blushed.

"Hakuya is my... m-my fiance, and Mashiro is Hakuya's little sister." Oscar was clearly taken aback.

"An undead, engaged? Is this Hakuya undead as well?" Kobeni shook her head.

"No, he's sort of a dog-demon-person. According to the person who bought me here, he's the one who made me undead."

"So he's a necromancer."

"No! He saved my life when I fell off a cliff. He's very kind and always looks out for me." Oscar nodded.

"Very well, I will not inquire further into the subject. Now who bought you here? It sounds like you weren't bought here by conventional means."

"I was bought here by someone named Darkstalker Kaathe, and he said he was a Primordial Serpent. Do you know him?" Oscar of Astora sat quietly for a few seconds before speaking.

"The Primordial Serpents are ancient beings, said to be older than the Age of Dragons. Their motives are mysterious at best. As to the name Darkstalker Kaathe, I have nothing." Oscar stood up at this point. "Now, we need to get you some proper equipment. You won't last a day with your current set of armor."

"Armor?" Kobeni looked down at her dirt smudged school uniform. "This isn't armor, it's a school uniform." She followed the knight as he walked up to an large set of doors.

"Kobeni, I need you to listen closely. Follow my lead, and whatever you do, _don't stop running._ Understand?" Kobeni nodded and swallowed hard. "Now, let's go." Oscar pushed open the heavy doors and the pair walked through the doorway. No sooner had they done so when a wall of fog faded into existence behind them. "As I suspected, a Fog Wall. Well, that's plan B out of the question."

"What was plan B?"

"Retreat back the way we came."

"And plan A?"

Before the knight could answer there was a loud crash as an enormous demon lept down in front of them. Kobeni screamed. The creature was hideous, with a crown of horns, pug-nosed face, withered wings, and a bloated body. It wielded a hammer over three times Kobeni's size, which it raised over its head as it charged toward them.

"RUN!" Oscar shouted. He ran to the left and ducked behind a pillar. Kobeni started to follow, but the Asylum Demon slammed its hammer between Oscar and herself. Kobeni leaped backward as the hammer dragged across the ground towards her. She began running to the right of the demon, hoping to mirror Oscar's actions. Unfortunately, she stumbled on the uneven ground and fell flat on her face.

"AARRGH!" Kobeni screamed as the Asylum Demon smashed its hammer down on her. The demon chuckled as it raised its hammer to finish the girl off, when it felt a stabbing pain in its rear.

"Over here, ugly," Oscar taunted. "Kobeni, on your feet!"

Kobeni painfully got up as Oscar was thrown back by the force of the Asylum Demon's hammer against his shield. She carefully made her way to the right side of the room and hid behind a large vase.

"Kobeni, there's an open doorway on my side of the room! When you get the chance, run to it and go in. I'll distract this thing until you're safe!" Oscar yelled. Kobeni nodded to herself and peeked out from her hiding spot. She glimpsed the small doorway right before the Asylum Demon planted itself right in front of it. Oscar tried to lure it away, but it refused to move, swinging its hammer at the knight if he got too close.

"Okay ugly, if that's how you want it..." Oscar muttered to himself as he sheathed his sword and drew out a bow. The Asylum Demon roared in pain as a flaming arrow buried itself in the monster's face. The angry demon charged at the knight, and Kobeni took her chance. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, making sure to keep herself on the level ground at the edge of the room.

"I'm in!" Kobeni shouted. Seconds later Oscar rolled through the doorway and pulled a lever, causing a grate to slam down behind him. Finally safe, Kobeni collapsed on the ground and broke down crying. Oscar patiently waited until she was done before inquiring.

"Was that your first time in combat?" Kobeni nodded in response. Oscar sighed. "I guess we have a lot of training to do. Follow me. There's an armory up ahead, so we can outfit you with what you need."

Kobeni limped into the room at the end of the narrow hallway and saw a bonfire. Oscar lit it this time, and Kobeni, still in pain from her injuries incurred by the Asylum Demon, gratefully sat down. Suddenly she began to feel much better.

"A bonfire will instantly heal all of your ailments, unless you are cursed," Oscar told her. "Once you have rested up, we will move on. We will use this room as our base of operations until you are combat ready. Understand?"

"Yes," Kobeni nodded in response as she got up. The unlikely duo moved on down a hallway.

"Hold on," Oscar said as he motioned Kobeni to stop at a turn in the hall. "It looks like there is an unfriendly hollow down the hall." An arrow bounced off of the knight's shield to emphasize his point. "You stay here for a moment." Oscar moved through the hall, shield blocking the incoming arrows as he closed in on his opponent. When the hollow turned to flee, it found Oscar's sword piercing its gut. "It's okay now." Kobeni wandered around the corner and found a cloud of white specks coming toward her. She turned and ran, but the specks were faster. Kobeni watched in horror as the specks entered her body.

"Oscar, help! What is this?!"

"Those are souls, Kobeni," Oscar stated. "When something alive or undead is destroyed or killed, it releases souls. The stronger the creature, the more souls it generates. Some creatures even have special souls. Souls can be used to strengthen yourself, so be sure to collect a lot of them. Ah, here we are," the knight said as he kicked open a door. "The armory. Pick out anything you like, and don't rush. We have lots of time. If you need something explained to you, don't hesitate to ask."

Kobeni peeked inside. Hanging on the walls was a large array of suprisingly well maintained equipment. She walked around, admiring the craftmanship and organization. About an hour later Kobeni had made her selection. Oscar of Astora checked over her chosen equipment.

"A sorcerer's catalyst, a battle axe, and a Spider Shield." Oscar nodded. "All solid choices. And I can see you've already gotten into the sorcerer's outfit." Kobeni blushed.

"Er, it was, uh, the only one that, um, fit," she muttered. Oscar cocked his head to the side.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

"Anyway, we shall begin your training."

 _A/N: So what do you readers think? Should I keep writing this Crossover fic? Please leave feedback in the comments and subscribe if you like what you see._


	3. Undead Asylum Part 2

_Here is the second chapter of the Undead Asylum arc. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it._

* * *

A hollow stood sullenly, mindlessly staring into space. Suddenly it heard a sound behind it, so it turned to face the threat with broken sword at the ready.

"Soul Arrow!" Kobeni shouted. The head of her staff glowed sky blue as a bolt of light shot out and struck the hollow. As the hollow staggered, Oscar of Astora ran forward and dispatched the undead creature with two quick slashes of his sword.

"That should do it," Oscar said as he sheathed his blade. "You've proven to be a natural with that catalyst, and you've gotten reasonably proficient with your battle axe. You learn very quickly, Kobeni." The young girl in question rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Yes, but I still think my sister would have been a better choice for all this. She's smart _and_ athletic."

"As it may be, _you_ were the one chosen for this quest. I believe you have great potential to become a powerful warrior in your own right."

"But I don't _want_ to be a warrior," Kobeni complained. "I just want to settle down and have a normal family." Oscar shrugged.

"Who knows, maybe the skills you learn will come in handy later in your life. Now, it is time to teach you how to level up."

"Level up? Like in a videogame?"

"A what-game?"

"Never mind, it would take too long to explain," Kobeni said as she sat down near the bonfire. "So how do I do this?"

"When you are sitting at the bonfire, close your eyes. Shut out all of your senses. Once you have done so, you should see numbers and words in your mind. Those numbers and words represent your attributes. There should also be some numbers showing how many souls you need to level up."

"Okay," Kobeni said. "I think I've got it. It looks like I can level up three times. I'm going to increase my endurance twice and my strength once."

"Good. I do believe you are ready to face the Asylum Demon now."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," the knight nodded once. "I have a plan that will turn the odds in our favor this time. Follow me."

The pair moved through the crumbling prison, dispatching hollows as they went. Kobeni was particularly adept at blocking and countering foes if they got too close for her to use magic. As they were walking up a stairway, a rumbling sound began. Without a word, Oscar picked up Kobeni and threw her to the side, causing her to fall about 15 feet. Kobeni got to her feet, shocked by this apparent betrayal, when she looked up and saw her teacher get flattened by a gigantic iron ball rolling down the stairway.

"OSCAR!" Kobeni screamed. She raced up the stairs to the fallen knight, quickly killing a hollow that opportunistically was trying to finish off Oscar. "Oscar, are you okay? Of course you aren't okay," Kobeni answered herself. "Oscar, can you hear me? Don't go into the light!" The knight shakily got to his feet.

"I will be fine, Kobeni," the knight answered as he pulled out a flask filled with a glowing orange liquid. "Now would be a good time for a lesson. This is an estus flask, an undead favorite. Drinking a mouthful of this will restore your vitality and help sustain you. With this, you need not eat or drink. A most useful item, as food is scarce here and at our destination, Lordran." At the mention of food, Kobeni's stomach rumbled. The knight laughed and pulled out another flask and gave it to the blushing girl. Kobeni gratefully tood a gulp of estus.

"Mmm! It's rich and sweet! Kind of like spiced honey, but not as thick." Kobeni paused. "This isn't going to make me gain weight, is it?" Oscar shook his head as Kobeni put her new estus flask in her schoolbag.

"No, it won't. I must say, you have the oddest concerns." The knight took a sip of estus and put the flask away. "Anyway, we are almost at our destination."

At the top of the stairs was another Fog Wall.

"Is this another dead-end?" Kobeni asked. The knight put his hand up to the Fog Wall.

"Not necessarily." Oscar applied pressure to the Fog Wall, and the fog dissapated. "You see, there are several kinds of fog walls. Some you can only pass through one way without defeating the creature that created it, others simply dissappate with a good push."

Kobeni and Oscar continued their journey. Several hollows later they came up to a third Fog Wall.

"Here we are," Oscar declared. "Kobeni, this Fog Wall will place us directly over the Asylum Demon. We will jump down and use our momentum to increase the damage of our weapons. Afterward, fight as you wish to. Ready?"

"R-ready," Kobeni gulped. Kobeni and Oscar passed through the Fog Wall onto a small ledge. Upon hearing the pair pass through the Fog Wall, the Asylum Demon looked up to see Oscar leaping down directly onto its face. The knight stabbed the demon right betwenn its eyes, and the creature howled in pain. Oscar lept to the floor.

"Your turn!"

Steeling herself, Kobeni leaped off the ledge. Unfortunately, the Asylum Demon was ready for her, and smashed her with its hammer. Kobeni was sent flying into some vases at the side of the room.

"Ugh, figures," Kobeni groaned as she got to her feet. Kobeni lept sideways, narrowly escaping the Asylum Demon's hammer.

"Kobeni, are you alright?" Oscar asked as he deftly dodged the Asylum Demon's attempt to sit on him.

"I'll be okay," Kobeni answered as she pulled out her estus flask and downed a gulp. Feeling better, the young girl grabbed her sorcerer's catalyst and prepared a spell. "Take this!" she shouted. "Soul Arrow!" The bolt of light struck the Asylum Demon, causing the beast to stagger. Seizing his chance, Oscar dashed forward and landed a furious combo. The demon responded by taking to the air and dropping down, shaking the entire arena.

"Keep it up, Kobeni!" Oscar shouted as he recovered from the quake. Kobeni nodded and continued her magical assault, ducking between the pillars and launching Soul Arrow after Soul Arrow.

The frustrated demon let out a roar, and began focusing its attacks on Kobeni. It quickly cornered the girl, and Kobeni raised her Spider Shield in defense. Suddenly the demon rotated, smashing its hammer into Oscar, who had been sneaking up behind it. The knight was thrown across the room, slamming into the wall. When the knight landed, he dissolved into a myriad of white souls.

"NO!" Kobeni gathered her courage and struck the Asylum Demon with all her might. Her battle axe buried itself deep into the demon's flesh, causing the creature to roar in pain. The Asylum Demon staggered, fell to its knees, and dissolved into souls.

Kobeni stood in a daze. _What do I do now?_ she asked herself. Then she heard a voice.

"Kobeni, over here!" It was Oscar. The knight retracted the protective grating from earlier and walked through the arch toward Kobeni. "Good work on finishing off the Asylum Demon," the knight congratulated her.

"But, but, you DIED! I saw you!"

"Undead reconstitute at the last bonfire they rested at, remember?"

"Oh. Right," Kobeni muttered. "I still can't get used to this world."

"Anyway, that demon should have dropped a key." Oscar looked around, and picked up a rather large key from where the Asylum Demon had fallen. "Always check where your foe has fallen. You might find valuable items to aid you on your quest. Now, to send you off to Lordran." Oscar placed the key in the lock of the large double doors below the ledge where they had entered. "Follow me."

Kobeni followed Oscar up to the edge of a precipice. Oscar considered the landscape for a moment, then spoke.

"There is an old saying in my family: 'Thou who art Undead art chosen. In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords. When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening, the fate of the Undead thou shalt know.' I know not if this will help you in your quest, but I hope it will provide some guidence. And take this." Oscar fished out a black blob surrounded by souls. "This is a humanity. Use it at the bonfire if you die. It will prevent you from going hollow. If you have extra humanity, you can use it to increase the power of the bonfires, giving you more doses of estus to use."

"Thank you for everything, Oscar," Kobeni said after a moment. "By the way," she added. "How does anyone even get here? Everywhere I look is a bottomless chasm."

Suddenly an enormous crow appeared, snatched Kobeni up, and carried her off.

"That's Snuggly the Crow," Oscar of Astora shouted. "She will take you to Firelink Shrine!" But Kobeni couldn't hear. She was too busy screaming.

* * *

 _And that's the end of part one of the Undead Asylum arc. Will there be a part two? Who knows? The important thing is that Kobeni's quest as the Chosen Undead has started in earnest. Next up is Firelink Shrine and Undead Burg. How much longer will Kobeni's luck hold out? Find out next chapter. If you liked what you read,_ PLEASE _leave a review._


End file.
